A Beautiful Mess
by Yoimxxxxxx
Summary: He's leading a double life- that of a married man with a perfect wife and that of a homosexual. Even when he gets caught in his web of lies, something still makes it to be the best mistake he's ever made. A SasuNeji/SasuSaku Story. AU.
1. The Sixth Week

******Rated:**M**  
********Genre:**Romance/Drama**  
********Pairings:**SasuNeji, SasuSaku**  
********Warning: **Slash (male x male), profanity, sex, cheating

******Summary: **He's leading a double life- that of a married man with a perfect wife and that of a homosexual. Even when he gets caught in his web of lies, something still makes it to be the best mistake he's ever made.

**A/N: Lime!**

******A Beautiful Mess****  
********Chapter 1:** ___The Sixth Week_

___Here I am again, _he thought to himself as he came upon the bar stool. It was a Friday night. He had gotten off work twenty minutes ago and debated if he should be coming back here. What was the vice president of Uchiha Corp, THE Fugaku Uchiha owned accounting firm, doing at a place like this?

"Mr. Uchiha, good seeing you as always" a short blonde hair, blue eyed bartender greeted. "How are you on this fine Friday night?"

"I'm well, Naruto, thanks for asking," Sasuke replied tiredly; those long, twelve hour shifts five days a week were starting to get to him. "I'll be having a scotch tonight."

"Coming right up, handsome," Naruto winked as he walked to the other side of the bar for Sasuke's drink.

When he received his drink, Sasuke placed his lips around the rim, taking a small sip of the scotch; the coaxing heat smoothed down his throat. It hit the spot, especially after a long, stressful week at work. He looked around, taking in the atmosphere while sipping his scotch; the room was dimly lit with an assortment of yellows and oranges for up lighting. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol lightly tainted the air. It wasn't too crowded tonight; the chattering of singles- some on dates, others using cheesy pick-up lines to score a lay- rang throughout his ears.

His observation broke when he felt a vibration on his thigh; reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone noticing a well-known number on the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. It's 10:30, and I was wondering if you were coming home tonight?" a soft voice came through the phone.

"I'm afraid I won't be home tonight, dear; someone messed up filing some important documents, and I'm stuck here sorting," was the lie. "I'll probably check into the hotel across the street since I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Oh," the soft voice paused, disappointment apparent in her tone, "well, I just wanted to make sure. I was on my way to bed. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura replied cheery, trying to mask her feelings at the moment. "Don't work too hard."

"I love you, too."

This had been the sixth week of him lying to his wife on Friday nights. He couldn't possibly tell his beautiful, pink haired wife- the perfect woman to have on his arm when going to marketing events and formal functions- of five years that he was having a drink at a gay bar. A gay bar? The vice president of THE Fugaku Uchiha owned accounting firm sneaking away from his emerald eyed beauty for a gay bar?

The thought of how it sounded is exactly why he had continued to lie to her for this long. He truly had nothing to lie about, however; he hadn't been secretly seeing or sleeping with anyone else. That was until-

"Can I get you another drink?" a sultry voice chimed in the background as Sasuke put his phone back into his pocket.

Sasuke turned back to the bar to see a long haired brunette with porcelain like skin and the most alluring silver tinted white eyes in front of him. His heart began to race as he tried to inconspicuously stare at the reason for his coming to the bar.

Neji: the gorgeous bartender (a waiter when they first met) that had entertained him six weeks ago when he was misled into coming to the bar by his co-worker, Suigetsu, to meet his friends. The conversation between Neji and Sasuke had been amazing, having covered everything from politics to arts to business then sports, causing him to stay much longer even after his co-workers had left. That night became the starting point of his deceit.

"Hey, Neji," Sasuke was finally able to dislodge his choked voice from his throat, reaching a hand to rub the back of his neck. "How have you been this week?"

"Well, I've been okay. Business was slow earlier this week, I had a test in four out of six classes, and the Hawks lost the hockey game on Sunday. Yeah...I think okay is about right," he answered, earning a low chuckle from Sasuke. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Neji asked, placing a hand on his hip and tapping a foot.

"No, it's not funny; it's just I wouldn't expect someone as perfect as you to be having such an unfortunate week," Sasuke said coyly, scooping a piece of ice into his mouth with his tongue.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me, Mr. Uchiha," Neji said snatching the empty glass playfully from Sasuke's hand to refresh his drink. "Let me guess, scotch for you tonight again?"A light blush dusted Sasuke's cheeks as he nodded to Neji. "You know what? I'm going to get you something else. We need to broaden your horizon."

Sasuke watched as Neji walked to the other side of the bar. Man, did he enjoy watching that perfect little ass of his switch when walking, and what made it even better? The bar had theme nights where the staff would have to dress accordingly. Tonight was Western night, and the way Neji's leather chaps tightened around his blue jeans, indirectly pushing his ass up was making Sasuke swell.

Feeling himself staring a little too hard, he shook his head breaking his mesmerized eyes away from Neji. ___Dammit, this can't be happening,_he thought to himself, looking at the sexy bartender pour different liquors into a shaker. ___I'm…I'm not-_

"He we are," Neji interrupted Sasuke's thoughts upon his return. Looking a little concerned as he placed the tall glass in front of the other man, he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh…no, no," Sasuke replied shakily, placing his eyes to the glass in front of him. "Wha- what is this?" he questioned, skeptically looking at the silver eyed beauty.

"It's a special cocktail I came up with in bartending class," Neji stated. "I would tell you what's in it, but it wouldn't be a special anymore, now would it?"

"Hn," the raven retorted. "It smells really sweet, and I don't like sweets too-"

"Dammit, will you just try it?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Neji's voice rose in slight annoyance of him.

"I was just saying, man."

"I understand that," the brunette responded, "but for the past six weeks you have been coming here, you've ordered the same thing. Me being a bartender now, I can't let my most loyal customers continue on a routine path when there are so many different things to try." He was drying a glass with a bar towel as he spoke to Sasuke. "I bet you live a very mundane life, don't you?"

Sasuke casually sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. With a raise of an eyebrow, he started, "for your information, my life is just fine. I have a good job, I have a lovely home, and I have a perfect wi-" he stopped himself from revealing Sakura was his wife. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to let anyone know about her; in fact most times when people would ask, he would just come out with it. For some reason, he felt himself hesitate to tell Neji about his home life. He didn't understand why, but the swirling of butterflies from his nervousness with the brunette bartender had him uncertain of himself.

"What was that last part?" Neji asked, placing the dried glass on a rack.

"No-nothing" Sasuke stuttered placing his hand on the drink in front of him. "You're right; I do live a mundane life. It's always work with late shifts, incompetent people, and the worst attitudes you could possibly deal with." He sighed, "I would love a change."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Neji asked, leaning forward and propping his head up in his hands with his elbows upon the counter. "Surely someone as good looking as you pulls from every direction; look how you carry yourself," he pointed to the tailored suit Sasuke was dawning with a matching tie and neatly kept ebony tendrils. "You look amazing to me."

The nervous feeling in Sasuke's began to heighten.___Is…is he hitting on me,_ he asked himself, slightly biting his bottom lip to keep his intrapersonal thoughts unspoken.

Neji chuckled, "What's the matter? Are you not good at taking compliments?"

"I…ugh," Sasuke fumbled for the right words to say, making sure not to slip up about his wife back at home. "No," he lied again, "I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"Damn, that's a bummer," Neji remarked, standing up from the counter. "If only you were gay, I would so be trying to get at you." That being said, he turned on his heels to head back to the sink where dirtied glasses had been piling up.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're- you're gay?"

Neji turned his attention away from the soapy water, smiling as he answered."Yeah, I am. I mean, I do work at a gay bar."

"I thought you were just working here to pay for your tuition?"

"Oh, well yeah, that's the major part of the reason," the brunette began washing glasses again, "but, yeah- I'm gay." Neji could tell by the slanted expression Sasuke was wearing that he was confused, and he let out a low chuckle. "What? You look like you've seen the ghost of Christmas past or something."

"I honestly can't believe you're into men," Sasuke said bewildered. "I mean, you're so into sports…hockey at that- the most grueling sport there is-"

"Yeah, and?" Neji asked, dropping the glass back into the water and leaning against the bar, folding his arms with a smirk.

"And when we talked about image in the media, you spoke about how you thought women were sexy and how you loved the womanly figure."

"Sasuke, I'm an artist," Neji responded with a "duh" to his tone. "Of course I can appreciate the female anatomy; it's truly a work of beauty."

Sasuke was completely dumbfounded. "But you're…YOU'RE NOT EVEN FLAMBOYANT!" he burst, placing his hands on the bar counter flustered.

Neji let out a huge laugh. "Oh my, you are too funny," he exclaimed, walking towards the raven haired man. Placing a hand on a tensed shoulder, Neji added, "I'm sorry I just completely turned your world upside down. I don't have to be the stereotypical 'I love shopping, fingernail polish, and boy bands with a high voice and exaggerated clothing' guy just to declare my sexuality." He removed his hand once Sasuke's shoulder relaxed. "I just like what I like, and I happen to be like a stereotypical heterosexual male, except I like men."

Sasuke's onyx orbs gazed into the silver tinted ones in front of him. Never in his twenty five years of living had he met someone like Neji. It began to make sense to him why he was lying to his wife about where he was every Friday night. He couldn't bring himself to admit he may have just fallen for someone else; someone who had shared the same interest as he, and someone who happened to be even more beautiful than the woman he had waiting for him at home- that someone else being another male.

Shaking himself from his thoughts and looking away from Neji, Sasuke took a quick sip from his long forgotten drink and was taken aback by how tasty it was. It was sweet, and he although he truly did loathe sweet things, it had a distinct spiciness that countered the sweetness of the mix.

"This is pretty good, Hyuga," Sasuke complimented, still sipping from the glass. "Go ahead and make me another, please?"

"I guess I can since you asked so nicely," and once again, Sasuke found himself watching Neji's perfect ass walk across the bar.

___Damn, I'm in trouble_ he muttered under his breath, finishing his first glass. Placing the emptied glass onto the bar counter, he sat back loosening the top button of his pinstriped collared shirt. Putting his arms behind his neck and leaning his head back, he felt his body sink into a warm comfort from the alcohol. He closed his eyes awaiting his next drink; a sly grin plastered itself on his face.

___What in the hell did he put in this thing, __he watched Neji walk back to him with a smile.____ I feel…really good._

******xxx**

Sasuke awoke with a serious pound pulsing throughout his skull. ___Dammit, _he cursed as he sat up, placing a shaky palm to his forehead. Rubbing in gentle circular motions, Sasuke shifted his eyes scanning the unfamiliar scenery around him.___Where am I?_he asked himself as he took in the mysterious room. It wasn't decorated like his room at home with the pink and cream flower petal bedding and a cherry blossom tree painted on the wall compliments to Sakura; nor was the room blandly decorated like a hotel room. It was a nice sized room with a brown and beige stripe theme with mahogany furniture. He liked it a lot more than what he had in his own home.

"I see you finally woke up," Neji called from the doorway of the bedroom."I was just coming to check up on you."

"Where the hell am I? What happened?" a confused Sasuke asked, still rubbing his throbbing head.

"You're at my apartment," Neji answered, walking towards his bed where the raven haired man was sitting. "After you chugged down the first drink I made you, you kept asking for more. I should have known after the second one, I shouldn't have given you anymore. You were a mess, especially since you had that god awful scotch in your system from beforehand," he chuckled, leaning against a bedroom wall across from Sasuke. "You were slurring your words, slumping over the counter with the cutest dopey looking grin, and telling me these very detailed fantasies you've been having about you and myse-"

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Sasuke asked accusingly, startling Neji with his harsh tone.

"I- I did nothing to you!" Neji defended, pulling himself off the wall.

"Is that what you do? Drug good looking rich guys who come to the bar and bring them back to your place to fuck them over while intoxicated?" Sasuke continued to slander the brunette's character with his unforgiving words. "What? Are you too damn lazy to go get a real job? You know…something that would actually be sufficient enough to pay for your pathetic schooling instead of traipsing around some fag bar? You have to bag the first rich guy you meet? Is that why you're even fucking gay in the first place, so you can be the bitch in the relationship and be taken care of?"

Infuriated, Neji bit his bottom lip clenching his fist as he tried to calm himself down. He then bit his tongue hard enough for blood to seep through the opened cut. Wanting to not start a fight, Neji looked down, letting out a heavy sigh and composing himself before looking to the man in his bed.

"You know what?" he started, glaring at the man who just insulted him, "I knew you were a pompous jackass who thought he was better than everyone else the first day I met you. Not everyone can live the glamorous life of being rich, the heir to a very successful company, and having people jump at your every word, Sasuke. I was just being nice, seeing you were in no condition to take yourself home and brought you back to my place," his gaze averted the other man's now. "I thought we were actually becoming friends," he paused, "but I guess I see what you really think about me now. I can't believe I almost-" he stopped, biting his bottom lip again to bite back his next few words. "Nevermind, I'm not going to argue with you. Please feel free to escort yourself out." With that, Neji turned on his heels, leaving his own room so Sasuke could get himself together.

Remorse washed over him from his random outburst, and the raven gathered himself and walked towards the bedroom door. How could he possibly make it up to Neji for the insensitive accusations he had just placed on him? He honestly didn't feel that way about him, or he wouldn't have been sneaking away from his wife just to see him. His confusion was put to rest as it dawned on him. ___I have to do something to make this right__, _Sasuke said to himself as walked through a hallway dimly lit by the light in the living room.

As he approached the front of the apartment, he noticed Neji sitting upright on his couch. He wore a stern face; his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flared, but his eyes held a subtle look of hurt in them. His hands were clasped together; he twiddled his thumbs as if he were meditating most likely on Sasuke's ridiculously harsh words towards him. ___Here goes, _Sasuke thought as he approached the male.

"This is a lovely place you have-"

"Save it," Neji retorted before Sasuke could get his last word out. "Your coat is hanging by the door, and your shoes there as well. Oh, don't worry: you took those off yourself; I just placed your shit out of the way when you handed them to me."

Neji's harsh tone sent an icy chill running through his spine. His answers were very short; his voice was unwavering, and not once did he look in Sasuke's direction. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke tried to reach out to the other male again. "Neji, I didn't mean what I said about you."

"It's pretty hard to believe that," Neji responded; his voice became softer as the hurt from Sasuke's words amplified within him. "You can see yourself-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke interrupted sternly. He walked towards the long haired brunette. Standing in front of Neji, who was now looking directly past him, he placed a gentle hand upon his chilled cheek, slightly gliding Neji's gaze toward him.

"You and I both know I didn't mean what I said," the raven spoke softly. "We have been talking for the past six weeks, for hours on end. I have stayed with you while you closed the bar. I have lied to my-" he paused again, telling himself not to mention Sakura, "my coworkers saying I was working late just so I could come spend time with you. I have opened myself up to you, relatively quickly compared to anyone else." He drug his lengthy fingers alongside Neji's cheek, letting them wander into the brunette locks that framed his face. "Please, Neji, give me another chance?"

A light blush crept upon Neji's cheeks as the warmth of Sasuke's breath ghosted over his lips. His obsidian eyes filled with unwavering compassion pierced through him. He fingers smoothly ran along his skin, sending goose bumps to creep upon his slightly warmed flesh. His creamy white skin contrasted with his bluish-black hair; his bangs swept softly in his face. Neji's breath hitched as he continued to gaze at the attractive man in front of him.

"I-I don't know what to-" Neji was silenced by the swift press of Sasuke's lips to his own. He closed his silver tinted eyes as he kissed the raven haired man back. He parted his lips, and a soft moan escaped his throat as Sasuke began to lay him back onto the couch, pressing his body flush against the brunette's.

Settling himself between Neji's thighs, Sasuke deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between the other man's lips asking for permission to ravish his mouth. And Neji did oblige, allowing him entrance into his wet cavern; their tongues eagerly swirled around each other in a sultry dance as the kiss deepened. Sasuke began to grind his pelvis into Neji's, causing the brunette to release a moan into his mouth. Sasuke liked it; a mischievous smirk hinted his slightly puckered lips. He continued to grind into Neji while adding a little pressure behind the kiss; the brunette beauty's body began to writhe in want beneath him.

Sasuke's fingers trailed from the locks alongside Neji's face down his smooth neck; the brunette let out a soft chuckle in response from the sensitive spot on his neck being stroked as he continued to kiss the other.

"That's funny to you?" Sasuke breathed into his mouth.

"No," Neji responded, not breaking the kiss. "It just feels different."

Fingers continued their trail downward, smoothing over the shirt along Neji's chest; grazing over a hardened bud beneath the shirt, Sasuke stopped and teased it, circling then tweaking it as Neji arched his back in pleasure. Moving along the rippling abs of the Neji's stomach underneath the shirt, Sasuke's hand sank into the other's sweat pants, finding purchase around the base of the brunette's hardened length.

Neji broke the kiss; his eyes widened as he stared into the lust filled obsidian pools. Sasuke began to stroke the hardened length in his hand firmly yet lightly gripping when stroking from head to base and loosening his grip coming back up. With his other hand slipping under Neji's shirt this time, his fingers returned to the earlier abused bud that was still hardened. Neji shut his eyes, and his back arched further up as he enjoyed his body was being played with.

"You know, this is my first time doing this with a man..." Sasuke whispered huskily in the brunette's ear, licking the outside as he continued to stroke and tweak.

"Wh-what made you want this with me?" Neji panted through parted lips; his pants grew heavier as his member throbbed in a wanting desire to release.

"Hm, I don't know," Sasuke continued to whisper, "maybe it's because I've never had a man as arousing as you to pull my attention; now that you have, I'm beyond infatuated with you." He placed his lips against the sensitive spot on the brunette's neck. He kissed softly, and then took the patch between lips, alternating between sucking and nipping.

"Mmm...Sas-mmm-sas-" the brunette stammered in saying his new lover's name. Neji pulled his leg up, dragging his toes along the couch cushion as his body began to beg for release. The pleasure coiled in his stomach when he felt his peak coming as Sasuke continued his motions painfully slow. Heavy breaths left his lips as he closed his eyes tightly, and his mouth held open.

Noticing the brunette's climax was almost there, Sasuke sucked the patch of skin between his teeth harder and pumped the throbbing erection faster producing a loud, intense moan from Neji.

"Oh, fuh-" Neji couldn't finish his sentence as his seed spurted in waves onto Sasuke's hand; his hips jerked upward as he emptied himself, soiling his pants in the process. Sasuke released the deflating member in his hand and the patch of skin between his teeth, placing a kiss upon the bruised flesh and to Neji's plump lips.

Pulling back from the kiss with a suck to the other's bottom lip, the raven watched the brunette pant heavily beneath him; beads of sweat trickled from his brow, and his eyes were closed as he rode out his climax. He licked his fingers clean of Neji's seed, sitting up and removing himself from in between Neji's thighs. Neji placed an arm over his eyes; the rise and fall of his chest slowed down as his pants grew lighter. He stretched his leg back down, and Sasuke as settled on the other side of the couch from him, the raven pulled both limbs onto his lap.

Neji removed the arm from his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and letting out a heavy exhale; he sat up, looking down at his pants that clung to his skin. "I should probably change these." he said with a deep blush heating his cheeks. Sasuke let out a low chuckle as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto the other man's lips.

"I'm happy I could please you," he replied, touching his nose with Neji's and letting a small smile grace his face. He slipped his fingers into and ran them through the brunette's sweat slick tendrils. "You're so beautiful, Neji," Sasuke uttered over the brunette's lips. "I'm glad you brought me back here."

Neji planted small, quick kisses upon the other's lips. "I'm glad you didn't leave when I told you to," he responded, rising from the couch. His mind was intent on getting in the shower for the second time tonight and changing his clothes.

As he walked towards his room, Neji was halted by Sasuke calling his name. "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" the raven asked, causing a lift of an eyebrow from the other male.

"I don't know if you can handle a night with me," Neji said teasingly, winking as he turned around and continued into his bathroom.

A smirk graced Sasuke's face as he watched that perfect ass once again walk in the opposite direction of him. ___Good thing Sakura isn't expecting me home tonight,_ he mentally noted as he got up, following the man that ass he loved so much belonged too.

/End Chapter 1.


	2. The Seventh Month

******A Beautiful Mess****  
********Chapter 2:**___The Seventh Month_

___The ringing of his cellphone on the nightstand broke Sasuke from his slumber. Reaching over to pick it up, not bothering to open his eyes nor look it in its' direction, he pressed the green button to answer._

_"____Hello?" he yawned into the phone._

_"____Good morning, love," Sakura spoke._

_"____Oh, good morning. How are you?" he asked, slowly opening his sleep heavy eyes._

_"____I'm good. I just wanted to know when were you coming back exactly?"_

_"____I'll be back tomorrow," he responded, throwing an arm behind his head as he rested on his pillow._

_"____Wonderful; I have something planned for us, especially since I haven't really seen you in a while. You've been working an awful lot lately."_

_"____Yeah, I know, but um-" he searched for the right words. "We'll see about it when I get back."_

_"____Okay then; have a safe trip back home."_

_"____I will," and he hung the phone, placing it back on the night stand._

_"____Who was that?" A half sleep long, brunette haired man asked lying upon Sasuke's chest._

_"____That was a coworker asking when I would be back in," Sasuke lied._

___Neji nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's chest; his long tendrils gently tickled the other's stomach, and he pressed a kiss to the creamy skin under his lips. "Didn't you tell them you would be away on vacation for a week?"_

___Sasuke ran his fingers through the soft tendrils on Neji's head. "I did, but you know people act like the company is going to fall to shit without me."_

___A chuckle escaped the brunette's luscious lips as brought his head up, looking into the half closed onyx orbs of his lover. He placed his lips to the other man's, gently smiling as he pulled back to gaze at him once again. "Well I hope we get no more interruptions, because this is my time."_

___Sasuke placed his arms around Neji's bare back, caressing him in wanting as he placed another small peck to his lips. "I promise we won't," he responded, rolling Neji onto his back and placing himself atop the brunette. "You have all of my undivided attention," a naughty smirk crept onto his face._

******xxx**

Neji opened the silver framed glass doors of the bar. Stepping through the twin doors, he instantly noticed a lot of eyes were on him- some star struck, some lust filled, and others utterly amazed.___It's probably my attire_he chalked it up to be, walking towards the bar. It was 70s night; he was wearing a horribly printed, opened blouse showing off his lean stature, a pair of orange bell bottoms that hugged him in all the right places, and deathly high white platform shoes; he always played the part of these themes to the fullest. Each strand of his lengthy brunette locks was curled into tight ringlets that had been picked and pulled apart to give him a slight hippie looking afro; a silk scarf was tied around his edges to keep the bunch of poofy curls from falling into his face. The gold medallion he was sporting around his neck beamed greatly against his chiseled pale chest, and it drew attention to him; obviously because people were gawking.

"It's nice to see someone decided to come back to work!" Naruto called to Neji as he swung the half door of the bar open.

"It's nice to see this place is still standing after I've been gone for a full week," the brunette replied with a smirk, placing his shoulder bag onto a handle on the wall. "What's been going on?"

Naruto leaned against the bar counter, placing his hands behind his head as he stretched his elongated body. "Nothing much, man," he answered, letting a small yawn pass from his throat. "Business has been the same as usual- Monday through Wednesday was rather slow, Thursday through Saturday was busy, and Sunday was…well, game day as usual." He pushed himself from the counter to get a drink order he had just received. "A lot of people have been asking where the hot bartender with the long hair and fabulous ass was."

Neji let out a chuckle. "I swear my ass is not the great," he responded modestly.

"Hn, yeah right, if you weren't dating that Uchiha guy, I would-" the blender he had started to mix a frozen drink drowned out the remained of his sentence.

"What were you going to say?" Neji asked after Naruto stopped the blender and began pouring the frozen concoction in the glass.

Looking towards the puffed haired brunette as he placed the completed order and receipt onto the counter for the waiter, Naruto shook his head. "Nevermind what I was about to say," he dismissed himself. ___I wouldn't want Sasuke coming to whoop the snot out of my ass for hitting on his boyfriend, _that part came out muffled.

"What was that-"

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly replied with a nervous smirk gracing his face. "Anyways, where did you go this past week?"

Neji leaned onto the counter, letting out a breathy sigh as a huge smile graced his reddening face. "I was with Sasuke…in Bermuda."

"Bermuda!" Naruto shouted; the statement came out a little louder than he intended for it to be. "What a lucky bastard you are!"

Neji placed a slender hand in front of his lips, letting out another chuckle. "Yeah," he agreed, looking towards the glittering disco ball twirling around on the ceiling, "I am lucky. He's so amazing, Naruto. I know I've been into guys for a long time now, but this is my first actual relationship with a male, and it is going beautifully." He looked towards his blonde haired coworker; the glitter of the disco ball reflected stunningly in his silver tinted eyes.

___Gahdammit, you are gorgeous,_Naruto mummured, entranced by Neji's sparkling orbs. "I mean-" he broke his gaze remembering the piercing onyx irises with the look of an intent to kill that belonged to the other man's boyfriend, "I'm really happy for you, Neji. With how much you work around here to pay for school and how you're always swamped with work, you deserve someone who can kind of take your mind off the load you have on you."

The gleeful male across from him grinned. "You're right; I do deserve someone, and I'm glad I took a chance with him." An order had came in and he began tending to the drink request, continuing to talk to his friend. "When I first met him, I swore he wasn't the least bit gay. In fact he was kind of intimidating." He mixed the assortment of liquors in a tin shaker and poured the mixture into a tall glass, topping it off with an orange slice. "His eyes are so piercing, his expression is generally stoic, and the way he carries himself is so businesslike, you kind of don't want to mess with him," he handed to drink to the waiting waiter with a smile, "but when you talk to him, especially if it's about something he is really interested in, he has so much personality. He is so insightful, and he is hilarious, too," Neji let a titter slip. "He's a real gentleman; the whole time we were on our trip, he waited on me hand and foot, and he wouldn't allow me to pay for anything despite how much it bothered the hell out of me."

He leaned his head back onto the liquor cabinet, and his bushy hair cushioned him; he stared past the television, continuing to talk about his raven haired love. "And he is so gentle, I've-" he paused, biting his lower lips as he recalled the moment, "I've never had someone be so intimate with me without even having sex. His fingertips' grazing over my skin was enough to send my body into a pure blissful state." A chilled shiver ran up his spine as he spoke. "And his lips…" the brunette closed his eyes picturing him in Bermuda the morning Sasuke had received that unwanted call. He inhaled and exhaled softly, bringing his arms around himself as his skin began to tingle deliciously at the thought.

Realizing he was still at work, Neji opened his eyes again, letting out another exhale. "Yeah, he's amazing." He looked towards Naruto whose mouth was gaped opened, and his cheeks were flushed. A rose color burned into Neji's own cheeks. "I'm-" he nervously chuckled, rummaging his fingers through his puffed locks,"sorry about that, Naru."

"Uh," Naruto gulped, moistening his dried mouth, "huh." He closed his mouth and loosened the top few buttons of his equally ugly patterned blouse as the steam radiating off his heated flesh wet his shirt. "I…damn, you got it good. I-" he staggered, "don't even know what to say right now besides go Neji!"

Neji let a hearty chuckled escape. "Thanks, Naru. We're going to be moving in together at the end of this week."

"This week?! So soon?!"

"Yeah, this soon," the brunette responded. "We did a lot of thinking and thought it would be best for our relationship. We have a place picked out and everything."

The blonde smiled at his coworker. "Oh man, that's got to be exciting. Where you moving to?"

"Unfortunately it's a three hour drive across town. I have an internship that starts next Monday as well, and the good thing about my new place is that it's going to be close to it."

A furrowed brow crept its' way onto Naruto's tanned face and confused cerulean irises peered at him. "Wait- that means you won't be working here anymore, will you?"

Neji's smile curved downward as he nodded his head in agreement to Naruto. "I won't be here after this week. It really gets me down. I love this place, and-."

Naruto walked over to the other man, wrapping his long, muscular arms around his slender waist; he buried his nose into the bushel of curls as the other man wrapped his lean arms around his neck; Neji's fingers slipped their way into the sunny blonde spiked locks. They held each other for a few seconds, each allowing a few tears to fall from the swelling corner of their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Neji."

"I think I'm going to miss you more, Naru."

******xxx**

"Why hello there, Sasuke," a waiting Sakura called to her returning husband as she opened the front door. "How was work today?"

Sasuke stepped through the giant oak door of his home, dropping his work bag beside it and hanging his coat in the nearby closet. "Work was bothersome as always," he answered nonchalantly. "I hate those fucking people. They act so damn incompetent and are always screwing up shit it makes me want to-"

Sakura shushed her aggravated husband, placing a delicate finger to his lips. "Don't go getting all upset on me. I need you as calm as possible for tonight."

Sasuke looked skeptically upon his wife, giving her a look over. "Wh-what's going on, Sakura?" His emerald eyed wife was wearing a pale pink silk robe, slightly opened to reveal her cleavage and pink patent high heels. Her bubblegum hair fell helplessly upon her shoulders, and her thinned lips were glossed over. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Oh nothing," the sexily dressed woman fibbed. "I just…thought this would be something nice for you since we're finally getting a night together." She moved behind him, placing her small hands onto his shoulders, gently squeezing upon contact. Her sticky lips placed themselves onto his smooth neck leaving a trail of prints with each peck. Removing her lips and placing them to Sasuke's ear, she whispered, "How about we move towards the bedroom?" nudging him in the process.

Sasuke took his wife's hand off his shoulder into his own and led her up the stairs of their three story home. Upon reaching their bedroom, he pulled her to walk in front of him and over to their bed, watching her hips sway with each step she took.

Sitting on pink petal bedding, Sakura spread her legs slightly openly inviting her husband to sneak a peek. "It's been a while since we've been here, huh, sweetie?" she asked seductively, pulling her finger into the air and giving him a "come hither" motion.

Not saying a word, Sasuke walked to his wife, putting himself in between her silk thighs and laying her back as he placed his lips onto hers. Her arms found themselves around his neck, and her fingers slipped into the soft raven tendrils on her man's head. He placed his hands on her waist, gently gripping at her as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Please do me," she asked him, breathing into the kiss.

She removed her fingers from his hair, dragging them along the back of his neck forward onto his chest; she skillfully undid the buttons of his collared shirt, not having to look down or break the kiss. Removing the article of clothing down his toned arms and onto the floor, Sakura rubbed her delicate hands along Sasuke's back; she drug her shortened, filed nails along his skin leaving light welts in their wake.

Sasuke rolled himself onto his back, pulling Sakura on top of him in the process. He broke the kiss, peering into her shining emerald orbs before looking towards the tied bow of her robe and untying it; the silk garment fell gracefully open and off her shoulders revealing full, perky breast. He noticed her smile at him, and she leaned in for another heated kiss as her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest.

"Sasuke," she breathlessly spoke into the opened mouth kiss once again, "I want to-" she paused, her tongue slipped into his wet cavern and dancing around that of her husbands as she moaned, "I want to make a baby."

Sasuke's eyes enlarged, and he abruptly broke the kiss. "You want to what?!" he asked shockingly, sitting his wife up.

"I think it's time we made a baby," she answered. "We've been together for seven years now; I don't see what's the prob-"

"Sakura, no- we can't," Sasuke responded, gently pushing his wife onto the bed as he sat up on the edge. "We can't do that."

Pulling her robe back onto her shoulders and tying the sash, Sakura looked confused at the back of her husband's head which hung low. "I don't understand, Sasuke." Her voice started to break as her eyes began to swell.

"Please don't do this to me," the raven placed a hand over his face, fighting back tears of his own. "I-" he couldn't get the right words to form a coherent sentence.

"Sasuke, I'm really not understanding, and you're not making sense," he could tell she was getting flustered with the quickening pace of her voice and the choked sound forming in her throat. "We've been together for seven long years, and I have always been faithful to you. You've always talked about how you wanted a family and now when I bring one up, you're refusing. Can you please just tell me what's-"

"I want a divorce."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her breathing almost seized as she felt her heart drop. "You…you want what?"

Looking back towards his shocked wife with hurt in his eyes, he repeated himself, "I want a divorce."

/End Chapter 2.


	3. The Two Hundred Fifty Eighth Day

******A Beautiful Mess**  
******Chapter 3:**_____The Two Hundred and Fifty Eighth Day_

___Walking in on your boyfriend, after a twelve hour shift, kissing another person is rough; walking in on your homosexual boyfriend kissing a female is pretty fucking crucial. I was never informed that he was bisexual, then again- I was never really told he was into men either. And somehow, even though I had thought there was something slightly different with Sasuke from the day we moved in together five weeks ago…I chose to ignore it. Why did I choose to? Maybe because for once, I wanted to believe that "Yes, Neji, you have something real."_

___Hmph, looks like I stuck my foot in my mouth…_

******-Flashback to Chapter 2-**

"Bu-but how could you want a divorce?" her voice was shaky as she clenched the silk robe in her small fist resting upon her breast. "We've been together seven years, and I've done nothing but be a good wife to you!" Her tears fell steadily as she tried to reason with him…truthfully with herself.

He didn't answer; his head was still cast downward as he mustered the strength to stay composed as she yelled at him. He knew he had hurt her, but still Sasuke wouldn't dare take back the previous request he had declared. He was sure of himself, and although Sakura's feelings were precious to him, for the first time in his love life: he was being selfish.

"Answer me!"

He sighed heavily, breaking his gaze from the wooden floor boards beneath him and turning to meet the tear stained face of his wife. The sight panged him, but he told himself could not waver; he could not falter in his resolve.

"Sakura, you are right: you have been nothing more than a good wife to me, but be honest with yourself: what kind of relationship do we have? I'm not happy, and I…"

"Is there someone else?" she asked him suddenly, causing him to halt in his explanation.

"Sakura, I…"

"IS there someone else," her tone became unforgiving as impatience began to flare.

"…Yes."

"Uhhuh, and where did you meet her?" she folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at the male currently rubbing his forehead in the space between his thumb and index finger.

"I really don't think you want me to answer th-"

"Where the fuck did you meet her, Sasuke?!"

"I met HIM at a gay bar down the street from my job, okay?!"

Sakura's eyes widened as her lips fell open. "A guy?" She questioned the male sitting across the bed. "At…a gay bar?"

Sasuke rubbed his temple in circular motions. God, this was giving him a major headache. "Yes, Sakura…at a gay bar."

"When…when did you have time to go there?!" her voice rose; an eyebrow arched upward in confusion mixed with anger.

"When I would tell you I was working late," Sasuke looked at her apathetically; his annoyance for the never ending questions was beginning to tick his nerves. "Look, I don't feel like explaining anything else. I just came home to tell you that I'm moving out tomorrow and I want a divorce; that's all. We can split everything fifty fifty, and go on about our lives, yes? I really don't want to make anything complicated."

The shocked pink haired woman just sat there in a daze; this shit could not be happening to her, could it? And for Sasuke to come and drop such a heavy bomb on her like that; was he really that fucking heartless?

She didn't get a chance to further question or reason with her husband as a slam of the bedroom door stole her from her thoughts. He was really leaving…to be with a man…that he met at a gay bar…while he was supposed to be working late. The words kept playing over and over in her mind as she tried to fully grasp what was going on. It was unbelievable, and even if she tried to make sense of it, it just was not clicking.

He was really leaving her, and as she pondered on the words looming over her head, the tears broke through. _He's going to pay for this..._

**-Present Chapter 3-**

Neji dropped his bag to the floor as his eyes met his boyfriend holding another person- a woman- in his arms with their lips melded together. From the expression on Sasuke's face, he was enjoying the kiss; his usually hardened features were much softer, his eyebrows were relaxed, and his fingers were spread apart to gently embrace the pink haired woman pressed into this body.

"You mind telling me what's going on here?" Neji's baritone voice startled the two in their encounter breaking their kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic as he met Neji's pearly gaze; his body stiffened, and if his heart didn't continue beating inside his chest, he probably would have died from what seemed to be a lack of breathing.

Sakura, who was still entranced by the kiss her and her husband had shared, examined the look on his face and turned her head in the direction of the raven haired male's gaze. "Ah, so this is who you are leaving me for." She gave Neji an once over, and an evil smirk crept upon her lips. "Aren't you a beautiful male. If I wasn't married to this one here, I would love to come for you…too bad you're gay."

"Married?" Neji asked his questioning thought aloud.

A surprised look graced Sakura's face. "Oh, he didn't tell you he was married? Yeah, we've been together for the past seven years- married for five." She looked to Sasuke who was still frozen in his spot; she reached a hand up to slide her index finger along his cheek. "Sasuke, baby, why wouldn't you tell him about me?" she pouted, poking her lips out. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Your wife?" Neji directed his question towards Sasuke with furrowed brows, "why didn't you tell me you were married?" he paused after the question when a better one came up, "why didn't you tell me you weren't gay?"

"Neji, I can explain-"

"Because he thought it was a fun game to play," she shot a glare towards the long haired male she was becoming annoyed with being there. "I mean, look at you; you have a nice build, you're as beautiful as a girl, and you look like you have a great fashion sense," she complimented eying the thigh length cream colored pea coat and cream pants Neji was wearing that made his skin glow with an angelic radiance. "It's obvious: you reminded him of a woman; an exotic one especially with those eyes."

"Right," Neji took the bitter woman's words into consent; he was really starting to feel like shit. Of course, he had even thought Sasuke wasn't into guys when he first met him, but he ignored it even when certain signs were there. Was he that desperate to find love? Was he that pathetic to try to create an illusion with a man that showed obvious signs he wasn't into men? Hell, in seven months, the closest they ever got to sex was Sasuke jerking him off or giving him head, and yet Neji was never able to touch the other. He was never able to give any type of stimulating pleasure to the raven haired male, and though he never questioned, now he felt he understood why.

The thoughts wrecking his brain were beginning to break him, and he fought hard to push back tears thumping at the back of his eyelids. He felt humiliated and more so taken advantage off as he clenched his fist at his side. He cast his head down, and bit his bottom lip hard trying to focus on something other than the pain from his steadily breaking heart.

Sasuke's shock receded, and his expression became sympathetic looking at Neji's stature. "Neji, I-"

"Oh, don't worry about him, honey," Sakura cupped his cheek, pulling his gaze towards her own, "he'll be fine." She laid her head on his chest, devilishly grinning at the male on the other side of the room.

"Neji-"

"Stop Sasuke," the brunette male spoke, lifting his head showing the tears had managed to break free, and he sniffed, "it's fine, I understand."

"Neji, please-"

"No, Sasuke," Neji turned towards the door, "it seriously fine. I wish you two the best," and with that he walked through the doors.

Sasuke pushed away from Sakura and went to the door in an attempt to call Neji back, but he was already gone. He turned back towards the woman standing in the middle of his apartment; irritation burning within his dark eyes. "What the FUCK do you think you were doing!" He yelled angrily at her.

Sakura giggled, slithering her way to Sasuke, cupping his cheek. "We both know you still want me," she replied, pressing her perky breast against him. "The fact that you even allowed me over without him here is proof enough you don't really want a divorce."

"Sakura, I only ALLOWED you over here to finish the details of our divorce."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh please, Sasuke," her emerald eyes met his narrowed onyx ones, "cut the crap, okay? Your little charade was cute at first, and seeing how gorgeous he was, I could understand how you just made yourself believe you were actually into him."

Pushing forcefully against his soon to be ex-wife's arms to break her hold around him, he spoke, "I never claimed to be gay, Sakura, but I do…"

"You love him?" she asked sarcastically, fighting his struggle to remove her arms. She pressed into him harder, and ran her lips against his clenched jawline. "You couldn't possibly love another man, Sasuke." She slid a lazy arm along his sides; her hand brushed along his pants making its trail towards the front. She reached downward to cup him when a hand firmly wrapped itself around her wrist, squeezing harshly.

"Enough, Sakura," Sasuke demanded, gritting his teeth in frustration of the pink haired woman. "I do not want you, anymore, and none of your pestering tricks are going to change that. Now, get off of me, and get the fuck out of my place; our divorce is final."

As he spat his words towards her and finally broke himself free of her embrace, a enraged look marred Sakura's feminine face. In an infuriated state, anger swelling heavily throughout her small frame, she raised her hand striking Sasuke severely across the face. "What the hell is your deal, Sasuke?!" she yelled at him, tears sitting perfectly along the lines of her lids. "Any man would want me; why are you trying so hard to push me away?"

Sasuke rubbed the cheek that had been struck; his gaze met the floor from the unexpected force. He looked up; his onyx irises sharply fixed themselves on the shivering woman who had realized what she had just done as he intently glared at her. Before he would carry out the vicious acts racing through his mind, he straightened himself, clenching his jaw with a hand firmly pressed to his pulsing cheek and simply replied "get out." He walked over to the door, opening it for Sakura as she grabbed her purse.

"Sasuke, I-" Sakura tried to apologize as she stepped past him and through the frame but got a harsh slam of the door in her face.

Sasuke continued to rub his reddened cheek as he walked towards the couch. Falling into the cushions, he looked up to the glassed ceiling observing the rain droplets splatter and roll down the sides of the building. _Neji's tears_ he thought to himself remembering the look on Neji's face when he exited the apartment as he continued to watch. _How am I going to fix this..._

**-xxx-**

It was half past two in the morning, and a sleeping Naruto was woken from his slumber by a ring of his doorbell. "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" he asked himself upon looking over at the clock on his nightstand. He sat up against his body's willing, and pulled himself out of his bed. He trudged through the house slowly, rubbing his eyes of the crust caked up in the corners. The cold wooden floor boards seared underneath feet, and he cursed to hell and back at the chilly sensation. He yawned as he reached to the door knob, closing his grip around the cool metal and twisting.

His heavy eyelids shot open as he met the shivering figure in front of him. He was soaked from head to toe; his wet clothes clung to his slender frame and long drenched brunette locks fell lifelessly over his figure.

Rubbing his eyes once again, unsure if he was dreaming or whatever, Naruto blinked a few times managing to rub some of the heaviness away. Getting a good look at the person standing across from him, his heart sank; his glimmering sapphire irises met with reddened pearls. "Ne-neji? What the- I thought you were-!"

"I walked back; well I did for a while, and then someone gave me a ride here."

"You what?!"

"I tried to walk back…to the only person I knew I could trust," Neji's voice was hoarse and trembling from being unused and the cold.

Naruto's heart felt like it met the bottom of his stomach realizing Neji lived a good two and a half hours away. How could he want to walk back? In the rain, at that, but without lingering any further in his questions, his long arms wrapped themselves around his friend's waist for a tight embrace. He buried his head in the wet hair and pulled the male closer to his warmed body.

Neji began to sob into Naruto's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the blonde haired male's neck; only then did some of the hurt subside.

/End Chapter 3.


	4. The Ninth Hour

******A Beautiful Mess**  
******Chapter 4:**___The Ninth Hour_

___Knowing your boyfriend is mad at you is rough. Knowing that your homosexual boyfriend is mad at you and staying with a guy who may be in love with him is pretty fucking crucial. I can't blame him though; my selfish tendencies are what got me into this mess. Why didn't I just tell him I was married? Why didn't I just go home to Sakura and ask for divorce in the first place? I don't know; maybe I needed to keep both aspects of this life in tact…make myself feel a little better about what I was doing. Could I really be looked at as a gay male with my last name? Hell no, I can't; I have an image to uphold, and hey…that's the reason why I'm in this shit now._

___All I know, for sure, is that I miss him, and…I really wish he would just come back home._

******-Flashback to Chapter 3-**

Naruto carried the shivering male bridal style into his home; droplets of water fell from their drenched bodies leaving a wet trail along the floor boards. They reached the bathroom, and Naruto gently placed the weeping male to his feet to stand up. Neji slumped forward; his lifeless locks blocked his distraught looks from the blonde's view.

Grabbing a few towels from the closet behind him, Naruto stood in front of Neji, placing his fingers along the buttons of his soaked jacket. One by one, he unbuttoned the coat and slipped the material off broad shoulders and down slender arms to meet the floor. Neji didn't spare him even a glance as he continued to disrobe him, and he felt a continuing pang thumping along with his heart's beat. A shirt was lifted revealing smooth porcelain skin and pants were unbuttoned and dropped to the floor, leaving only a pair of clinging boxers on.

Naruto pulled a towel from the stack on the bathroom counter, and slowly moved the cotton along the brunette's still trembling frame. "I'm sorry it's so cold in here," he apologized, sliding the towel down Neji's back, "I always get hot when I'm sleeping and-"

His sentence was interrupted as he felt slender fingers firmly wrap themselves around his forearms as he was pulling away. "Neji, what's-"

"Love me."

A startled Naruto fluttered his eyelids trying to understand what was just asked of him. "Wha-"

Pearl orbs fixated themselves on cerulean ones, and the hazy gaze lit every part of Naruto's body on fire. "I want you to love me," Neji stated once again, "I want you to," he moved his arms around Naruto's strong neck, forcefully pulling his head forward so that their noses met, "make love to me, Naruto."

An icy shiver ran up Naruto's spine at the breathy tone of his name leaving the beautiful male's lips. For two years, he had wanted to be with the male intimately, and obviously Neji knew this trying to use his vulnerability to his advantage. A pair of cold lips pushed themselves into Naruto's neck; the kiss felt as if it were searing, and a trail of the soft touches were being burned into his skin.

Naruto shuddered upon the contact, and his mouth became dry when he parted his lips to speak and words became lodged in his throat as the older male began to suck on the flesh of his neck.

He swallowed thickly and pushed the words from his throat. "Ne-ne-neji," he stuttered, "I don't think this is a good idea."

White orbs looked up to him, and a cold finger slid down his scarred cheek. "I thought you wanted me," Neji spoke near a whisper. "I thought- I thought you loved me."

"Neji, I do love you…but I don't want you like this. You're a mess, and doing this will only make you feel even worse about Sasuke."

Neji's head sank, falling into Naruto's chest; he began to break down again, and Naruto held the head against his chest raking his fingers through the brunette locks.

"I just want to feel wanted, is all," Neji's voice broke, muffled in the material of Naruto's shirt. "This has just really cut deep- I can't help it."

Laying his cheek atop Neji's soft hairs, Naruto pulled the male closer to him. He pondered on a thought for a few moments, and with a heavy breath, he leaned back, bringing a hand up and hooking Neji's chin in his index finger. Pulling his face to him, Naruto placed his lips onto Neji's in a tender kiss and closed his eyes.

Neji's widened, but as Naruto's soft lips continued to repeatedly press themselves slowly against his, he relaxed letting his lids fall together in the comforting act. Sweet kisses became open mouth ones, and strong hands slid down a smooth back, caressing gently at the nape of Neji's ass.

A few minutes of heated kisses, and both males pulled away from each other; a thin string of saliva connected their lips. Hazy eyes looked into one another, and warm breath mingled in the middle.

Reaching down and lacing his fingers with slender ones, Naruto started for his bedroom. "Come on," he pulled the fragile male along with him, flicking the light off and closing the bathroom door behind them. "I'll take care of you."

******-Present Chapter 4 -**

Sasuke walked through the door of his bedroom, sluggishly moving his feet in the recent lonely apartment. It had been two weeks since the papers had been signed for his and Sakura's divorce; it had two weeks since he watched his lover walk out of the door, and what seemed like out of his life.

___Dammit_he said silently to himself as the hurt of Neji's leaving still panged him. It had been two weeks of unanswered calls…two weeks of ignored text messages…two weeks of a second person not walking in to greet him a warm smile gracing their face, despite long hours of working. He missed him terribly, and even though he tried desperately to contact the long haired male, his efforts to reach out continued to fail him.

He walked into the living room; the darkness from no lights being on didn't bother him not one bit. He didn't know what he was going to do anyways; he just couldn't take the sheets covering his bed feeling like ice upon his skin as nobody was present beside him for warmth. He grew tired of it, thinking maybe the small space of the couch would help to soothe his growing loneliness.

As he walked to the couch, he noticed the pale blue moonlight shining through the glass ceiling of his apartment illuminated the decorative piano Neji had gotten him to purchase when they moved in together. Neji had said it was just for show, but as Sasuke drew near the sleek, ebony painted Steinway that graced the corner of his living room, he got an urge to play. It had been years since he even laid a finger on a key; he knew he would be rusty, yet he still placed himself on the bench, his back up straight and hovered his fingers over the black and white keys. Pressing a key delicately, he winced at the harsh tone. ___Let me try something else_ he thought, readjusting his fingers and letting out a heavy sigh.

His fingers glided smoothly across the keys of the piano as he struck each note and cord in pitch of the melody playing throughout his head. The melody reminded him of the brunette haired male, and a sullen Sasuke felt himself tense in frustration of not being able to reach him. He was sorry, for crying out loud; why couldn't they just move past it? Was it really that big of a deal to ignore someone for two weeks, honestly?

And Sasuke paused his playing, resting his head onto the top of the wooden structure. ___This is why I'm in this mess in the first place,_ he scolded himself,___you got to stop being so damn stupid, Sasuke._

Out of the silence came a knock at the door. Sasuke sat up with an arched brow; he hadn't called anyone to come over, nor made any plans in advance. Shit, it couldn't have been Sakura; however, she made it very clear in the attorney's office she never wanted to see the bastard again before running off.

He removed himself from the bench, pulling the cover back over the keys and walked towards his door. Turning the locks and twisting the knob, Sasuke was met with a pleasant surprise on the other side. "Neji," Sasuke said shockingly, "I'm glad you've come by-"

"I'm here to get my stuff, Sasuke," Neji spat out instantly, not leaving any room for the wrong impression with the raven haired male. There was no warmth to his voice and not a single glimmer of happiness to see the man he'd been avoiding for the past two weeks in his silver tinted orbs.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip at the tension in Neji's stance, and found it in himself to try and reason with the apathetic male. "Neji," he said with a pleading voice, "can we talk?"

With a roll of his eyes, Neji let out an exasperated sigh, reluctantly agreeing and walking into his former apartment to the couch as Sasuke closed the door behind him.

As Neji sat himself on the couch, Sasuke stood to the side of him in anticipation. "Would you like anything to drink?" Sasuke asked, but the older male simply shook his head and the raven took a seat on the far side of his upset partner. "I'm glad you came by Neji. I've…been trying to get in contact with you for these last two weeks," he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I know. I've been keeping myself busy," a stand offish Neji replied; his gaze didn't meet the man next to him.

"Neji, please…can we not go through this?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Sasuke," Neji's gaze was intense. "I come home from long hours to find you hugged and kissing some tramp, a female at that who actually turns out to be your wife of five years, and you want me to just easily forgive you, come back, and pretend like nothing happened?"

"Neji, nothing happened; I promi-"

"Sasuke, spare me the bullshit," Neji's voice rose . "I caught you!"

"You caught nothing!" Sasuke said defensively, his voice rising out of frustration with Neji's stubbornness.

"Who the fuck do you think you are fooling, Sasuke?!"

"Obviously, a dumbass," the raven quickly shut his mouth after, regretting the word he let slip from his lips. He looked as Neji's expression as it went from anger to rage, and he tried to recant his statement. "I…I didn't mean that, Neji."

"No, obviously you did, and I didn't come here for this shit," Neji barked, rising to his feet to leave.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed the brunette's hand before he could make his way towards the door. "Neji," Sasuke said sensitively, "please don't go." Neji didn't respond; he stood there, frozen, not looking at raven haired man in behind him. "Neji, please, I'm sorry-"

"Sasuke," Neji's voice broke, "I-I can't do this. I can't stay here with you like this," he still didn't look towards the other man. "Over the past two weeks, I have been a wreck: stressed from schoolwork, this internship is kicking my ass to where I'm lacking sleep, and our "relationship" has me beyond on edge. I knew from the day I met you, you were a heterosexual male, but with spending every moment together, dancing intimately with each other, cuddling, holding hands, everything we have been doing for the past eight months…I was for sure we were on the same side."

His hand fell from the fingers that were curled around it, and he mustered up the courage to turn and look at the raven haired male behind him. "It all made sense to me at that moment why we haven't been physically intimate, and it's fine. Honestly, I get it, and that's why-" he paused shifting his gaze sideways for a moment, "that's why I found someone else."

If words had been bullets, Sasuke would have for sure been dead. So Naruto had finally put the moves on him, huh? The raven was stumped unable to wrap his head around the events panning around him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," the words slipped without thought, earning Sasuke a confused look from Neji. "Naruto? The bartender you used to work with; you're leaving me for him?"

"Leaving you? You were the one with the wife! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Neji's body tensed.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and the fists at his side. He was so damn angry...angry that Neji didn't even give him the chance to explain his situation before running off and getting with the first chump he saw. "You're so damn desperate, it's pathetic. Not even two weeks and you've already gone and put out to someone like some fucking whore?"

"You know, you and your insults? I really don't have to take this shit from you, jackass."

And that was the second time Sasuke watched Neji walk though those doors, only this time he was for sure Neji was never coming back. Even if his stuff was still in the apartment, Sasuke was pretty certain he would only want to burn it anyways. The fire that burned in Neji's pearly white eyes was so intense, and Sasuke mentally kicked himself in the mouth for speaking out of anger.

Of course he was mad that his relationship had ended without even being given a chance, but slandering the man whose affection he was trying to gain back was not going to cut it. He let out an aggravated groan, placing his hands in his hair and forcefully tugging on his shoulder length locks.

God, was this infuriating…

/End Chapter 4.


	5. Zero Regrets

******A Beautiful Mess**  
******Chapter 5:** ___Zero Regrets_

_I'm here without you, baby, and you're still on my lonely mind, _played in the background. A body laid stretched along the couch; a face was pressed into the couch's seat cushions. Empty ice cream cartons littered the rug underneath the coffee table, and god awful telanovelas made for white noise.

Sasuke, to say the least, was depressed. How he managed to go from married with a boyfriend to the city chump was beyond him; if only he knew how to keep his damn mouth shut, he wouldn't be the lonely soul he had become in the past few weeks.

Three days since he had last seen or heard from Neji, and at this rate, he saw no point in even trying to make the first contact. ___For what__, _he thought, ___I'm just going to make an ass of myself, again._ He sighed heavily into the couch cushion; the warmth of his own breath radiated his cheeks, and if he pressed his face any harder into the leather material? He would for sure suffocate.

Floorboards creaked outside of Sasuke's apartment walls, and the door pushed itself open. A tall figure of lean stature stepped into the room; long mid back raven hairs swayed as the head peeked around the entrance door. Upon first intake of the dark coated room with nothing but dramatic Spanish playing in the background mixed with obnoxiously loud break-up music, a stern black eyebrow arched in curiosity, and thin pale lips curved themselves downward.

"Um, is there something you need to tell me?"

_Imafuckingidiot,_ Sasuke mumbled into the couch cushions as the tall male approached him, stopping at the couch's arm.

"Mind saying that again?"

Slightly raising his head enough so his lips hovered the leather seat, Sasuke restated, "I'm a fucking idiot," and he smashed his face back into it's now imprinted mold in the couch material.

"Oh, I meant something I don't know," the male replied, pushing Sasuke's legs off the side of the couch for him to take a seat. The action earned a serious glare from the sulking Uchiha as his knee came in contact with some melted ice cream on one of the lids.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

Propping his feet on the coffee table and stretching himself out, Itachi placed his hands behind his head. His younger brother got up, turned of his stereo, and rearranged himself on the couch; this time sitting upright.

"Considering Sakura called father blaring about how you divorced her after having an affair and not just that…but with a guy, I thought I would come by to do some damage control."

Sasuke slumped into his seat thinking about his old man; hearing his mouth was the last thing the raven needed at the moment, and curse Sakura for being the bitch she was to run to him. She knew how their relationship was, and of course she would take advantage at a time like this. She was probably thinking his father would "talk some sense" into him and get him to see the error of his ways; in other words, force him to stay with her.

"But by the looks of it, it stills seems like you're…" Itachi trailed off examining the junk on the floor and cringing at the horrible acting on the television, "you must be pretty damn miserable."

"I am."

Itachi removed his arms from behind his head and sat forward resting his elbows on his thighs and clasping his hands together in between his knees. He looked at his younger brother, a sympathetic gaze landing on the unusually downhearted Uchiha. "You want to tell me what's wrong? You know, the something I don't know part?"

And although Sasuke was feeling rather blue, his glares were still as intense and fierce as his naturally temperamental self. "Yeah, I cheated on Sakura with another guy, and in the process I ended up losing him, too."

"Why was that?"

"I- I didn't tell him I was married. Sakura ended up blurting it out as means to taunt and intimidate him, and I made it no better by slinging insults when he came back."

Itachi hung his head, bring a fist up to rest his face against. He sighed, pondering on the younger Uchiha's actions debating whether or not to continue questioning or just leave while he still knew no details. "Well..wh-why would you insult him then? Did you not want him to come back?"

"Of course I did! I- I…"

"You what?" the older Uchiha sat up, his onyx irises fixed themselves on his brother whose pitiful expression pained his heart.

"I guess…I guess I'm just worried, Itachi," the younger Uchiha's saddened eyes looked into his brother's shimmering ones as the light from the television illuminated his pale features. "I'm worried that I'm just going through a phase or that I'm just clouded by the uneventful, mundane relationship that Sakura and I had. I don't want to take advantage of Neji just because I'm bored with my wife, and he's something new. And then on the other hand-"

"You're worried father won't approve, aren't you?"

Sasuke's deep pooling eyes widened at his brother's prediction. His mouth slightly gaped open, and the rapid thumping of his beating heart was possibly visible through his thin, cotton v-neck shirt. "How did you-?"

A warm smile graced Itachi's lips, and he lowly chuckled under his breath. "Remember when you were seven, and you came home saying that you had your first kiss with your friend…what was his name, Jugo?"

Sasuke scratched his head trying to recall the events, and when the light bulb switched on, he nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, and dad slapped the hell out of me for being, I think, happy about it? And I was never allowed to see him again."

"Well, yeah that did happen, but you'd sneak out every time dad wasn't home or while everyone, well except me, was sleeping just so you could still hang out with him."

Saskue's lips slanted, and his expression looked confused as to why Itachi would bring that situation up. "And?"

"And? You dumbass, even though father didn't approve of the relationship you had with Jugo despite it being one between preadolescent boys with no real intent behind it, you didn't care. Why? Because he was your best friend, and you remember what you told me the night I caught you sneaking out?"

"I don't care what dad thinks; Jugo is my best friend, and I love him."

"Exactly, and that was something I came to admire about you, little brother. Regardless of what dad thought, you followed your heart, because even if most people don't think so, you really do have one made of gold."

A light shade of pink dusted over Sasuke's cheeks at his older brother's kind words; he hadn't noticed that since he had gotten into high school then college and into his career, he allowed his father to pull all the strings in his life. That's why he and Sakura had gotten together; her father was a valued client to their business, and she had her eyes set on the young, upcoming Uchiha. It hadn't truly been for having that much in common, although they did have a friendship in high school. And as he thought about it, it damn sure hadn't come from love; especially not on his end. Now, when he had the chance to be with someone happily, he was shutting it out at the expense of his father's disapproval.

When Sasuke had given no response for a good few seconds, Itachi leaned himself back again into the couch propping his hands behind his head, closing his eyes, and let out a low chuckle."You can go get him, now."

Without waiting a moment longer, Sasuke jumped to his feet, stepping over his older brother's long propped legs and getting his keys from the counter. Grabbing his jacket from the coat rack next to the door, putting it on, and placing his on the knob, he paused turning back to the male looking a little too comfortable on his couch.

"Wait- so you're saying you approve of this? You're not going to disown your homosexual brother?"

"Just like back then, I don't believe you are gay. Hell, I really don't believe you're straight either, because you definitely seem to despise female attention. I honestly feel like you just…love, regardless, and if he's who you want to be with- I got your back one hundred percent, bro."

For the first time in what seemed like ages, a genuine smile crept it's way onto Sasuke's lips. He loved his brother; he was always so understanding and encouraging, reprimanding when it was necessary, and he seemed to know just how to make his younger brother feel better. If guardian angels did exist, Sasuke didn't need to look for his; he was always there when he needed him.

"Thanks, Itachi," he nodded to his brother, and pulled the door open as the first step to go find his love.

******-xxx-**

Three hours later with sweating palms and a steadily racing heart, Sasuke arrived outside the one place he thought he would be able to find Neji: the bar. The same bar he had first met Neji in. The same bar he had first started to lie to his wife about his whereabouts. The same bar he had hoped he would never have to come back to.

He paced outside the front glass door leading into the bar, talking to himself as a way to mentally prepare for all possible outcomes. What if Neji wasn't here? What if he was? What would he say? How would he apologize for all of his ridiculous actions in these past eight months?

His head was beginning to seriously throb, and his nerves were becoming so frazzled that the vicious feeling of having to vomit began to rise in his throat. ___Stop being a bitch, Sasuke; just go in there and tell him how you feel._He stopped, staring in the foggy glass double doors and took a deep breath. Placing his hands on the silver handles, he told himself "here I go" and pushed himself through.

The club was dimmed; an assortment of cool colored strobe lights danced around the walls of the space. The music was loud, and the intensity of the bass made Sasuke's internal organs jump along with each bump.

He scanned the area, remembering every detail about the place after not being there for several months now. Bodies were packed heavily on the dance floor; sweat glistened under the bright lights as people danced and grinded against each other. Liquor tainted the air, and the lights reflected off a thin fog from the abundant cigarette smoke.

As he continued to pan the room, almost giving up on his three minute look for Neji, that's when he saw him: in the middle of the dance floor, with a half drunk short glass in his hand, dancing on another male. A tall blonde haired male…Naruto, and from the lusty look in Naruto's eyes as his hands held onto Neji's slim hips as his ass ground into his groin, and the way Neji's lustrous long brunette locks draped over Naruto's broad shoulder as he held his head back with his arm wrapped around the back of other's neck? He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

That was when Sasuke snapped. Anger burned his insides as he clenched his fists at his side to where his fingernails dug in his flesh; his teeth began to grind, and he could feel his ears radiating a terrible heat. Before his subconscious mind could reason with him, Sasuke made his way towards the couple in the middle of the floor; he pushed past people earning "hey!" and smacks of teeth, along with "watch it!" and "fucking bastard!" It didn't matter however, as Sasuke's blind rage led him to the two male's, and in a flash, a strong fist struck Naruto in the jaw completely catching him off guard sending him to the ground.

Gasps filled the air, bodies stopped moving, and the music's record scratched; Sasuke found himself standing in the middle of a crowd of eyes, a Naruto rubbing his cheek on the ground next to his feet, and a Neji…a Neji's whose glass fell from his hand, shattering on the floor; a Neji whose eyebrows wrinkled and chest rose and fell rapidly as his breath seeped through his slightly parted lips. And a Neji- a Neji whose hand was currently throbbing from the forceful clean swipe across Sasuke's now tomato red and swelling cheek.

That, most definitely, was not how Sasuke was planning to win Neji's love back.

/End of Chapter 5.


	6. One More Chance

**A/N: LEMON!**

**A Beautiful Mess  
Chapter 6: **_One More Chance_

Whispers silenced, the crowd dispersed, and people went back to their previous dancing as the music picked up. Sasuke watched as Neji kneeled down to his friend's side, raising a hand to rub soothing circles is his bruising cheek.

"What the hell is your deal, man?!" Naruto's raspy voice barked at the raven haired male, wincing in pain as he used too much movement with his jaw. His cerulean irises narrowed towards the Uchiha male still standing a few feet in front of him; his words barely heard over the blaring music, but the intense look in his eyes still conveyed his message. Sasuke tensed as he looked towards the person of his wanted affection, waiting for a response.

He was met with furrowed brows and penetrating glittering silver irises. "Seriously, man, what is wrong with you?" Neji asked the staring male; a hint of irritation heard in his tone. As Sasuke was opening his lips to speak, the long haired male's gaze averted his with a hiss from Naruto. Sasuke noticed the sudden change in Neji's demeanor. His eyebrows softened and his jawline relaxed; the touch of his fingertips to the reddened tan cheek was light, and the loving tone his voice took asking if he was okay made Sasuke realize something:

Maybe Neji had really moved on. He bit his quivering bottom lip as fist clenched at his sides, and his head hung low.___I should have never come here, _he convinced himself, and instead of looking towards the couple below him, he turned towards the exit of the lively bar, and out of Neji's life for good.

Brightly flashing stars twinkled against the midnight blue sky. The night air brought a cool breeze that subtly floated through raven locks, and Sasuke strode along the sidewalk in solitude with his thoughts.

___How could I have been so stupid…again! The guy already hated my guts, and I manage to make a fool of myself…AGAIN!_ Bringing both hands to his face and sliding them down his cheeks roughly, Sasuke let out an aggravated groan at the way things occurred. In no way, shape, or form did he mean to storm into the place and deck Naruto. It didn't occur to him that he would made things with Neji worse, once again stemming from his, now more apparent to him, anger issues. His head was beginning to throb, and the rate his thoughts were swimming through his head blocked out the person who had been calling his name.

"Sasuke!" the voice was heard, and he stopped, turning in the direction of the man briskly walking behind him.

"Neji?" What are you doing out here?" he asked the approaching brunette. Upon reaching Sasuke, Neji halted in front of him, leaning forward to place his hands on his knees; his head bowed in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Sas-" Neji started, letting out a heavy breath as he gained his composure, standing up to look the raven haired male directly in his eyes. "Sasuke, what is going on with you? First you don't tell me about your wife. Then you insult me when I come to talk to you, and now, you damn near pulverize my friend because…well, I don't know why, but I would love some explanations."

The male in question's palms began to sweat; his insides were trembling, and he wracked his brain with the right words for his explanation. ___This is the last chance you get, idiot, don't screw this up!_

"Well?"

"Neji, I…" he paused, and an impatient Neji folded his arms across his chest in anticipation; a growing apathetic look settled into his features.

"Yes?"

"I…"

A few more seconds passed by, and with a roll of his eyes and suck of his teeth, Neji unfolded his arms as he began to turn back into the direction of the bar. "I can see this is going to be a waste-"

"Neji, I think I'm in love with you."

A pair of eyes widened; the other set avoided the gaze. A pair of lips parted; the other thinned into a straight line.

"What did you just say?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh and finding the courage to face the man in front of him, Sasuke's deep onyx orbs looked into shocked pearls with a stern look. "Neji, I have been driving myself insane trying to figure out how to get you to come back home. I'm sorry I've been so careless with my words to you; I tend to speak from impulse when I'm angry or frustrated. When I walked in and saw you dancing with Naruto, I lost it, because in my mind: you're mine, and I don't want anyone else to have that privilege of experiencing anything with you."

Reaching both hands to place on either side of the long haired male's cheeks, slightly brushing through the hairs framing his beautiful face, Sasuke felt himself swelling with affection for the male. "I never lied when I said nothing happened that night with Sakura; she was there to talk about our divorce, and the woman can be very pushy when she's refused. To be honest, I haven't even had sex with Sakura from the day I started talking to you and coming to see you on a regular basis; I didn't want to betray you in any way which is why I would never let you return favors for me."

He let his hands fall from the smooth skin, and let out heavy sigh thinking about the man he had assaulted back in the bar. "I guess it doesn't matter though, cause you're with him now."

Getting over the initial shock of the confession, Neji held his head down, pressing a palm to his forehead and letting a low chuckle escape his throat. Was he serious right now? Did he seriously think Sasuke was joking?

"You'll have to forgive me; I'm a little tipsy right now, and this is was just so unexpected." He held his head back up; his long hairs floated along the current of the breeze. Shimmering silver tinted irises stared back at Sasuke, and pale pink lips curled upwards. "Sasuke, I'm not with Naruto. I…I was just upset that night I said I found someone else. I was a wreck, and he gave me the comfort I needed…showed me the love that I so desperately craved from you. In the end, he couldn't allow himself to have me with my half-hearted feelings; that's why we were here tonight…just to take my mind off things."

Neji paused for a second, studying Sasuke's expression as the look of regret became present. It made him feel warm on the inside; the man he had thought betrayed him or made a fool of him actually cared. To know Sasuke had been affected by his leaving gave him a great sense of comfort with the feelings he harbored for the male; he felt a security with him now, and it would make it all that much sweeter to finally get things off his chest.

"Sasuke…I love you."

And now it was the raven with wide eyes and cheeks that had a rose color burning them. The sight made Neji chuckle; not once would he ever expect Sasuke Uchiha, the man he had been convinced was straight since that day nine months ago would be flattered by a confession of love…especially from a man.

The confession was alarming, to say the least. He was thrown off, expecting to have been shot down or beaten senseless for everything he had put the beautiful brunette male through. But then again, it had to be the same way from Neji's perspective right? Throwing a hand behind his head and rubbing his neck, he let out a nervous chuckle, trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

"So…what do we do now?"

Closing the distance between the two, Neji moved a few inches in front of Sasuke; their noses met barely in the middle. Hooded pearl orbs peered lustfully into anxious onyx. "How about you kiss me, silly?"

The other male gulped feeling a sudden heat rise at the close proximity Neji created between him. Closing his eyes and leaning forward, Sasuke softly pressed his lips to waiting ones; the sudden touch lit every fiber of his being on fire. Repeated short kisses lengthened their contact as Sasuke began to relax; the tension in his body released, and he brought his arms to encircle the slender male's waist.

Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, forcefully pulling their bodies flush together startling the raven. Removing his lips away from the brunette just to give himself another to breathe whilst talking, Sasuke noticed the mischievous smirk gleaming in his direction.

"Heh, I told you I was a little tipsy," and their lips met again. Neji parted his lips to slip his slick muscle into Sasuke's mouth, and the raven obliged opening his mouth for the invader. Tongues moved around each other, and a low moan enter Sasuke's warm cavern in response.

Breaking the heated kiss and placing their foreheads together, both looked at each other with hazy eyes as light pants mixed between them.

"Come on," Sasuke stated low and raspy from unuse of his voice. "Lets go somewhere a little more private."

**xxx**

___Here we are,  
Here we are,  
We're still here…_

**xxx**

Sasuke laid Neji along the back seat of his Lexus. The parking lot was empty and quiet, save the subtle chirping of crickets in the shrubbery nearby. The lip lock the two men shared was a hungry one as Sasuke pulled Neji's bottom lip in-between his teeth and raked his pearly whites along the kiss swollen skin. Neji exhaled softly against Sasuke's lips; his own curved upward at Sasuke's release of his bottom one.

"So I guess you're letting me know you're in the mood, huh?" Neji asked teasingly, bringing his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling the raven haired male into his arched body.

"Heh, when someone has something as sexy as you, how could they not be?" Sasuke smirked, running his fingers along Neji's clothed abdomen. He brought his lips to meet the long haired male's again as his fingers trailed downward. Meeting the top of Neji's leather pants, fingers began to sink beneath them, and Sasuke noticed one less arm around neck and a firm hand on his wrist.

"Unh unh," Neji stated, slightly pulling himself back from Sasuke's kiss with a secure grasp on the wrist he held. "Tonight it's my turn," he placed another kiss to the other male's swollen lips.

Sasuke leaned backwards, allowing Neji to move from his laid back position to crawl atop him. Removing the cotton t-shirt over ruffled raven hairs onto the floor, Neji marveled at Sasuke's alabaster skin in the subtle streetlight streaming in from the parking lot. He leaned forward, littering kisses starting from Sasuke's lips in a downward trail; Sasuke tilted his head backward at the tingling feeling of Neji's lips barely touching his skin.

Sliding his long fingers along Sasuke's sides as he kissed down his stomach, Neji stopped his mouth at his navel, darting his tongue out to swirl inside the circular dent. A low moan escaped from Sasuke's mouth, and Neji's hands continued on their path to the front of the raven's pants; he unbuttoned them, pulling the article off lean legs along with boxers in one clean motion.

Discarding the pants to the car floor, Neji returned to his previous target pressing kisses around the base of Sasuke's waiting erection. Earning a buck of slim hips, he smiled at Sasuke's gesture of excitement and ran his wet tongue along the underside of his member.

"Oh god, Neji," Sasuke moaned as Neji reached the head and ran his tongue over the slit, lapping up pre-cum. Eliciting a hiss and another buck of hips from Sasuke, he placed his hands firmly onto them holding the raven haired male down. Obviously, this was going to be a more complex job than he expected. He took the leaking head into his mouth and slid his mouth downward, completely engulfing Sasuke's entire length.

The raven's breath hitched at the warmth as Neji bobbed his head. "Fuuu…uck, Neji," his mouth fell open as staggered moans rolled in his throat; he closed his eyes, and his back arched away from the leather seats. His fingers clawed into the seats in an attempt to grip, leaving nail imprints each time they slipped off the material.

Neji hummed around Sasuke's erection, holding his mouth in a firm "O" as he repeatedly and slowly moved along the shaft. He held a great suction, and from the steady jerking of Sasuke's pinned down hips, he could tell he we was doing his job extremely well.

He looked towards the euphoric raven, and the look on his face was very rewarding. Neji smiled around him at this and looked to his side to see that the male having a hard time keeping his grip on the slippery seats.

"You know," he released his suction and began whirling his tongue around the head, tasting Sasuke on the muscle, "you can put your hands in my hair if you want."

Looking downward questionably at the brunette male, he panted. "Are- are you sure?"

Neji nodded, closing his eyes and went back down on Sasuke.

"It's- it's not gonna be disrespectful or anything?"

Neji kept his eyes closed and shook his head as he kept on with his movements. Bringing hands up from the seats, Sasuke raked his fingers through chocolate locks; the texture felt like silk under his fingertips increasing the sensation coursing through his body, and he clutched strands.

The brunette moaned at the tugging of his hair; his head was being moved at a faster pace than the achingly slow one he was using to heighten Sasuke's arousal. The manual movement caused the tip of the hardened length to hit the back of Neji's throat, and he gagged slightly; Sasuke began to ease his grip off the hairs.

"I'm sorry…I didn't-" he was cut off as Neji held his hand up, signaling him not to worry about it.

Finger entangled themselves in hairs again, moans came at a more frequent rate yet sultrily, and when Neji began to feel Sasuke's member pulse quickly, he came off with a loud pop, pressing a kiss to the head and smiling at his lover.

"Why…why'd you stop," Sasuke asked in puffy breaths.

Neji moved up Sasuke's torso and pressed a quick peck to parted lips. "You're not coming unless it's inside me."

**xxx**

___What a beautiful mess this is  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"_…

**xxx**

Clothes were cast to the floor; fog began to set on the windows of the enclosed car, and Sasuke was rubbing himself to keep his arousal heightened. His other hand's fingers were working to stretch Neji's ring of muscles making soft moans leave his lips as he hovered over his the brunette's lithe frame.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Sasuke asked concerned as he noticed a slight grimace from Neji.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," the other confirmed, and the Uchiha male leaned forward to place a kiss to his lips. Removing fingers and placing his condom covered head at the entrance, Sasuke slowly pushed forward; he managed to get the tip in before stopping as the male underneath him wriggled uncomfortably.

"Should I-"

"Ju…just keep going," and the raven obliged. Nails dug themselves into his biceps as he pushed deeper, sheathing himself in the tight heat. He let out an exhale as he threw his head back from the warmth, remembering to look down to see if his partner was in too much pain.

Neji's mouth was open, his eyes shut tightly, and his eyebrows were scrunched at the burn of him stretching, and Sasuke smiled. He wasn't amused, but suddenly the feeling of being the first one to give this experience gave him satisfaction- a sense of pride.

He leaned forward to place his lips against Neji's again. "I'm going to start moving now, okay?" he earned a nod of the head in response, moving his lips upward to press a kiss to Neji's forehead.

His pace was slow as he pulled completely out to slide back in. Neji's back arched as Sasuke repeated the motions, and the pain began to reside to let pleasure take its place. "Ohh, Sasuke," the words floated lightly from his mouth, sounding like an angelic melody to raven's ears.

He leaned back to a sitting position on the seat, pulling Neji to sit atop him. Cupping two round ass cheeks, Sasuke lifted Neji off him only to slam him back down onto his erection, striking his prostate with the contact.

A loud shrill ripped from Neji's throat at the pleasurable sensation; he placed his hands along the windshield for leverage as Sasuke's pace quickened significantly. Sasuke's tongue ran along Neji's exposed neck, and he smirked at the mewls the brunette made. He aligned his lips with a pink nipple, flicking his tongue to the sensitive bud making Neji's thighs tighten around him.

"I love how sensitive your body is," Sasuke growled, pulling the nipple between his lips and suckling. The long haired male gasped, and his toes curled at the jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his body. Sasuke released the bud, grunting from the glorious heat engulfing his erection as he pounded into that wonderful ass he had dreamed of being inside for months now. He reached in-between Neji's legs to firmly grasp the neglected member and pumped in tune with his thrusts.

Neji drug his fingers along the foggy glass leaving streaks of clear in their wake as he panted heavily. "Sasu- Sasu," he tried to say the other's name when Sasuke struck that bundle of nerves again, and he threw his head back. His long hair stuck to his sweating back and tickled Sasuke's bare thighs adding to the delightful feeling.

Sasuke continued to abuse his prostate as Neji released all those encouraging sounds he wanted to hear; he tightened his grip on the pulsing erection in his hand, and Neji placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, digging his nails into the pale skin, reddening it.

A few more thrusts, a few more strokes, another hit to Neji's prostate, and the male's body sitting in his lap tensed; his orgasm hit him hard with cum spurting onto his stomach as a cry pushed loudly from his throat.

"Saaaa-suke!"

The passionate tone of Neji calling his name along with the contracting of his entrance around his member made Sasuke wrap his arms around the male atop him as his own orgasm hit; he buried his head into the chest in front of him and let out a muffled groan as his seed poured into the latex encasing his member.

"Ne-neji…" he panted against the rise and fall of the chest he was pressed against. It was a completely blissful atmosphere surrounding them as heavy pants leveled to light breathing and heart races slowed. Sasuke looked up into those glittering, milky white silver tinted irises that peered back at him lovingly and smiled.

"I love you, Neji."

The slender male leaned forward; their sweaty skin slipped against one another, and he cupped his hands under Sasuke's jawline. Bringing Sasuke's face up to meet his and placing a chaste kiss to the other's lips, he smiled brightly, touching the tip of his nose to his lover.

"I love you, Sasuke."

___Through timeless words and priceless pictures  
We'll fly like birds not of this earth  
And tides ‒ they turn ‒ and hearts disfigure  
But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
But it's nice today.  
Oh, the wait was so worth it…_

___-"A Beautiful Mess" by Jason Mraz._

_/End of __**A Beautiful Mess.**_


	7. Author's Note! Sequel

Hello all!

This **Author's Note** is to tell you I have posted the start of the sequel to this story. It's called "A Bittersweet Revenge"; I hope you take a look at it, and if you like it, follow and tell me what you think. I'm excited to write the story; I believe it is a very promising piece and very entertaining to read.

Anywho, I bid you all adeui!


End file.
